


Maybe you should consider a different job

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: Haikyuu!! as delivery workers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata is a good friend, Kenma is a delivery guy, and also lost, maybe some hints of KenHina, they share a bike, yeah for friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Sometimes its just really good to have friends you can depend on for picking you up when you get lost on the first day of working as a delivery guy.





	

It is seven in the morning when Hinata's cellphone suddenly starts ringing. Seven in the morning on a Saturday, to make it even worse. Hinata usually doesn't mind getting up early. Hell, on a usual day he jumps out of bed at five to be the first in the gym for volleyball practice. But maybe he overdid it a little last night and spent a bit too much time doing extra practice with Kageyama.

So it takes Hinata just a little longer to pick up his phone and take the call. But that little bit is enough to make the one at the other end hang up. Slightly annoyed Hinata rolls over and grabs his phone. It takes him six tries to unlock, because his small fingers keep slipping over the display in all the wrong directions. When he finally manages to unlock the screen he takes a look at his missed calls. Upon seeing the caller information Hinata immediately slams the  _call back_  button.

"Good morning Shouyou.", Kenma greets his friend with an indifferent voice. As if he wasn't the one who just woke Hinata up with a call.

"Kenma, why did you call? Did something happen? Is this about volleyball?", Hinata's voice is almost shaking with a mix of excitement and worry. Kenma doesn't call him a lot. Usually they just text and even if they do its usually Hinata who takes the initiative. Kenma usually just gives back some brief replies.

"Ah, nothing much.", Kenma starts explaining. "I just kind of got lost."

Hinata is suddenly wide awake and almost jumps out of his bed. "What do you mean, you're lost?", the redhead asks.

"Well, it means that I don't know where I am.", Kenma explains, as if giving an elementary-schooler the definition of a word he can't read yet.

"I know what it means.", Hinata called into the speaker, maybe a little too loud with anger but mostly concern. "Where are you?", he questioned.

"If I knew that I wouldn't really be lost.", Kenma answers. His voice still sounds calm. Far too calm for someone who is actually lost and in need of help. But that is just the way he is. Hinata tries to calm himself down in order to be actually helpful to his friend.

"Who did you get lost?", he asks. Kenma keeps quiet for a moment until he finally answers the question with another question: "Do you remember that weekend job i told you about?"

"Huh, the delivery thing?", Hinata asks back confused. In the meantime he got up from his bed and is now gathering his clothes. Even though it makes no real sense for him to do that. Kenma lives in Tokyo, Hinata may have a lot of stamina but walking til Tokyo just to pick up a friend is impossible even for him.

"Yes exactly that job. So today we drove out to make some deliveries in Miyagi...", Kenma begins his explanation but gets cut off by Hinata's sudden yelling. "Miyagi?! Where exactly? What town?"

Hinata can hear Kenma shifting around with something. "The parcel I'm supposed to deliver says Ōhira."

"Wait, you have an address? Why don't you just go there?", Hinata asks, while struggling to tie his shoelaces.

"I'm lost, Shouyou.", Kenma explains with a bit more emphasis. Hinata is now fully dressed and ready to come to the rescue. Still, there is something bothering him...

"Don't you have your smartphone? Can't you just use a map or something?", Hinata asks, already making his way downstairs.

"I tried that first, but it doesn't load correctly.", Kenma clarifies. Hinata has already dashed out of the front door, he only stopped to give his mother a short non-verbal explanation. Ōhira is about a thirty minute bike ride away. Depending on where exactly Kenma is right now.

"Can you give me any clue where you are? A street name or something? You could ask someone." Hinata blurts out while getting his bike ready for the trip and immediately regrets the last comment.

"I don't want to walk up to a stranger... but there is a school to my right and a park with a fountain down the road.", Kenma explains. Hinata tries to remember everything he knows about that town. He has only been there a few times, but he thinks he remembers the water fountain Kenma is talking about. Hinata liked how it sparkled and spew big spouts of water.

"I'll be right there.", Hinata promises, before hanging up the call and getting on his bike.

  
  


Approximetaly 20 minutes later an exhausted Hinata stops his bike in front of the Ōhira middle school and looks around for his lost friend. He doesn't take long to find the blond sitting on a bench beneath a tree. Event hough it seems like Kenma is doing his best to be invisible to anyone else.

"Kenma.", Hinata yells out between a few deep breath and Kenma immediately jumps up like a startled cat. His eyes dart around for a second, before he spots Hinata and walks up to him.

"I'm sorry I made you do this.", Kenma apologizes. But Hinata just shrugs it off. Hinata only now notices the uniform Kenma is wearing and the parcel he has tugged under his right arm.

"So, where is this supposed to go?", Hinata asks, pointing his chin to the delivery. Kenma hands it to Hinata and points his finger at the address. Hinata takes a moment to read the characters and then furrows his brows. "I think I know where that is.", Hinata finally exclaims. Hinata runs back to where he parked his bike and gets on it again. A moment he looks around himself with a almost clueless expression, before he looks at Kenma again.

"Get on."

  
  


The middle aged man, who just opened the door, looks more then just mildly annoyed. "This was supposed to arrive an hour ago! You know that some people have actual jobs they have to go to, right?", he complains while ripping the parcel out of Kenma's hands. Kenma is clearly uncomfortable with the situation, so Hinata jumps in to the rescue once again.

"We are very sorry!", he shouts before he violently bows. The man looks down at Hinata and clicks his tongue.

"I'll never order from you again.", is the last thing he says before handing Kenma back the signed receipt. He then slams the door shut in front of their noses.

Hinata gets up again and gives the door an angry glare for a moment before he turns to Kenma again.

"Well that was an adventure.", he says with his usual bright smile. Kenma just nods, before he adds: "I was supposed to meet up with the others forty minutes ago. I hope they won't be too mad. They probably left without me. I hope they left without me, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble by making them wait. Then again, I need to get home somehow..."

Hinata is still smiling. "Well, then we better get on my bike again."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always all feedback is very much appreciated.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can drop me request or prompts for free :)
> 
> The idea for this specific one came from [midorin-neko](https://midorin-neko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
